


Mother knows Best

by Gentlewriter58



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Diavolo has a good mom, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Implied Relationships, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentlewriter58/pseuds/Gentlewriter58
Summary: Diavolo isn't the only responsible royal around. You didn't think he got his leadership skills from his father did you? What happens when a spell goes wrong and turns the Queen of the Devildom into a child? Chaos
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 11





	Mother knows Best

You didn't know what to expect when you were told you had to attend an important student council meeting. You weren't even in the student council. You tried asking Mammon what the meeting was about but he had no idea.

When you got to the meeting room, you notice the other exchange students were also in attendance.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" You whispered to Simeon as he sat by you.

"We're here to discuss the exchange program. The opinions of the people involved will help the program run smoother."

Diavolo sat at the head of the table and look thrilled to see everyone.

"I'm glad everyone took the time to come today. We're just waiting for the headmistress so we can begin our meeting."

"We have a headmistress! I've never seen her before," you blurted out.

"She's been in the human realm watching over the exchange students there. I expected you to show her the utmost respect when she arrives," says Lucifer. 

"So what's she like," you asked curiously.

Lucifer only ever showed respect to Diavolo so the headmistress must be someone important.

"Oh she's a total MILF," replied Asmodeus.

"MILF? Pray tell what does that mean?" asked the woman who just materialized behind Asmo.

He jumped when he heard the woman's voice. Levi had his phone out and was probably recording his younger brother's plight.

"It means Madam is lovely and fair," replied Asmo. You suspected he use some of his speechcraft magic to help him get out of trouble.

"I see. I hope you aren't lying to me or else I will have to have Lucifer come up with a suitable punishment for you," said the woman in a sickly sweet manner.

She looked around the room to see who was there. "I also see that no seat has been provided for me."

Barbatos came out of no where with an elaborate chair in his hands. "My apologies, headmistress. I just finished reupholstering your throne."

He placed it next to Diavolo's throne at the head of the table. The demoness regally sat down and started the meeting.

You couldn't help but stare at the headmistress. She had a commanding presence even though she was a little over five feet in height. Her hair was bright red was in a high bun and her skin was slightly paler than Simeon's. You were so distracted with trying to figure out why she looked so familiar, that you didn't realize that you were asked a question.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat the question?"

Lucifer gives you a disapproving stare. Ugh, you were surely going to get a lecture about not paying attention at the meeting.

"Is there anything that you as a human think would make the program better. Don't worry about sugarcoating anything," said the headmistress.

You voice your concerns for the safety for future humans in Devildom and mentioned more human realm food would be nice.

You notice Diavolo, Barbatos, and a couple of others writing extensive notes. 

The meeting concludes shortly after the other exchange students voiced their opinions.

The headmistress stands up to address everyone, "Before everyone leaves, I believe an afternoon tea party would be in everyone's best interest. Everyone's afternoon schedules have been cleared so the party is mandatory for the members of lamentation house and purgatory hall."

To your surprise no one objects to being ordered to attend a tea party. Hearing no objections, the headmistress smiled, "I shall see everyone at the palace by 1pm then. Everyone's dismissed."

You follow everyone out the room and hear some of the brothers commenting about the tea party. They seemed excited for the most part.

"I expect everyone to be on their best behavior for her majesty's party," said Lucifer.

It took you a second to register his words, "Majesty... As in queen?" You couldn't believe it took so long to realize. No wonder she looked so familiar. Diavolo's demon form has the same hair and skin tone. The Queen of the Devildom was always spoken of in high regards although she rarely makes public appearances. 

"Did you not know that Queen Malia is the headmistress of our school?" asked Satan.

You shake your head no. Considering you didn't even know that the school had a headmistress it shouldn't surprise the brothers that said headmistress was also the queen.

"Where's your backpack, Rowan?" asked Beel.

You realized that in your haste to follow everyone out that you left your backpack in the meeting room.

"Must have left it in the meeting room. Be right back." You speed walk (since Lucifer would yell at you for running in the halls) back to the meeting room.

You open the door a crack but stop when you hear Diavolo having a private conversation with his mother. You don't mean to eavesdrop but you couldn't look away. Queen Malia had taken down her bun and was braiding her hair as they spoke.

"I've missed you so much. I know I asked you to help with the program but it feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

The queen laughed, "Oh my little Dia, come and give your mama a hug."

Diavolo hugged his mother and started swinging her around. They both laughed and it was comical to see the size difference between mother and son. The queen had the build of an ancient mother goddess while the prince was all muscles. Diavolo put his mother down but still held her close.

"Oh Dia, you don't know how much I love you. Now let's get ready for the tea party."

The queen created a portal and gestured for Diavolo and Barbatos to follow her.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit you know,"

You jumped and yelled at the culprit, "Belphie! You are hardly one to talk. Besides I wasn't eavesdropping I was waiting for a good time to grab my stuff."

You walk into the empty room and grabbed your things. Honestly, Belphie slept through most of the meeting and he had the nerve to tease you. You grab your things with a huff. You have a party to get ready for.


End file.
